Warriors and the new beginning
by I've-Completely-lost-it
Summary: This is from the Warrior Series. So I put it as Crossover because I thought of putting another character from a diffrent book into it!


Volume 1

_**Prologue:**_

_**Nightclaw walked in the moon shine of the horror moon. he looked around franticly for someone he knew or didn't even reconize but, there was noone around. He couldn't find anyone to talk to. He was alone. Not even a lone-cat was out tonight. A huge eruption shook the earth and gave Nightclaw the biggest fright in his life. A big monster with a darkliquid came out as It carried smelly two legged garbage came out of the back as it dumped it into a large ben.  
Nightclaw stiffed intentally smelled it and opened his mouth just to smell what was in it. but jumped back as it smelled like rabbit droppings. Nightclaw bakced away from the monster and two legged stuff. 'Where am I' thought firestar 'were is everyone?' he asked him self. The slightest sound came from the trees whisping behind him he walked around the trees and came apon abunch of wolves all howaling when the moon shine the brightest. they all turned and stared at Nightclaw who looked at them back eack one of them with there own glaring look and the slightest smile.**_

**_Chapter 1_**

**"Firestar wake up! NOW" Greystripe yelled into his ear as he pounch on his friend playfully like the first time they met near firestars old twolegged home. ****  
**** "Why?" Firestar mummbled as he squinted to see his firend but quikly closed them again for the sun burned his sleepy eyes. ****  
**** "its time for icepelt and sharppaw to get there warrior names rember?"Greystripe told him as he swished his tail impashently. After reilizing what Greystripe had just told him Firestar leapt to his paws.****  
**** "Great Starclan I haven't given it the slightest thought on what to name them!"Firestar yellped. He turned to Greystripe "do you have any idea?" Firestar asked him. "Any? Can you help me out a bit?" He stared to worrie and paced up and down the leader dean thinking hard. ****  
**** Greystripe walk over to him and sat right infron of him so that he couldn't pace anymore. "How about sharpclaw and icefur?" Grey stripe suggested. With that Firestars eyes lit up. "Thank you so much greystripe, your the best deputy and friend a cat could ever have" firestar pause and rembered the time when bloodclans war agaist all the clans had taken Whitestorm, thunderclans last deputy's life away. ****  
**** "You ok?"Gerystripe asked him as he noticed that his leader had gone off into another world. "Yah," Firestar said "yah just fine. Now lets get on with that ceromony." He said walking out of the den with Greystripe close behind. ****  
**** "Will all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highrock for a clan meeting."Firestar yowled.****  
**** Time to time the cats wandered there way out beneath the Highrock to here what Firestar had to tell them.****  
**** "I, Firestar, leader of Thunderclan,call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprenteses. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I command them to you as warriors in their turn." Firestar turned to the two apprentaces " icepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this clan, even at the coast of you life?"****  
**** Icepaws reply was confedent, "I do."****  
**** The Firestar turned to Sharppaw, "and do you, sharppaw promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this clan, even at the coast of you life?"****  
**** Sharppaw's answer was stronger and more confident then Icepaws answer, "I do." ****  
**** Firestar smiled and said very loud, "then by the powers of Starclan. I give you give you your warrior names: Icepaw at this moment you will be know as Icefur.Starclan honers your loyalty and your intelligence, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunder Clan. Sharppaw at this moment you will be know as Sharpclaw. Starclan honers your loyalty and your intelligence, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunder Clan"****  
**** Stepping forward Firestar then rested his muzzle ontop of both Icefur and Sharpclaws heads. Iceheartthen licked Firestar's shoulder inreturn, with in a few seconds Sharpcalw did the same.****  
**** As the new warriors steped back to join the warriors some of the warriors stared to congradulate them.****  
**** then the clan started to chant the new warriors names over and over again till Firestar swish his tail for silence and dissmissed them. Then Firestar went over to Iceheart and Sharpclaw and told them to stay in sileince untill the new day was.****  
**

**to be continued... **

**Iam SO confused with my self...well iam always confused i guess considering that everyone tells me that.**

I have to go eat... see you tommarrow...

http/ 


End file.
